Stray bird
by Jauney boy
Summary: "Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand." crack pairing. Rated M for lemon and maybe swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Really need to think and come up with ideas with my other story, so I just came up with this as a side story. Based off another fic I found a really long time ago but can't find again.**

Dove's teammates were all glaring at him, he wanted to ask why but the words didn't seem to appear. They looked so much bigger and taller than they always looked and... different? He couldn't figure out why but they all looked strangely different. They then started shouting at him, it was so deafening to hear them yell but then he made sense of what they were saying. "Why do you discriminate us so much Dove?" said a newly faunas transformed Sky. "We didn't do anything wrong to you Dove, and now we're all dead!" said a faunas Russell. "But now you'll join us you fucking jerk, how does it feel to be a big bully thats now dead?" said a faunas Cardin, that swung a larger version of his mace at Dove, ending his life.

Dove jolted up as he awakened. Sitting up on his bed, sweating and breathing heavy. He looked at his team, luckily they were still asleep and not shouting or trying to kill him. Dove then started think of his dream and what he saw. Why were his team mates faunas? Why were they mad at him? What did they mean "we"?

* * *

He was in the dorm's bathroom washing water on his face and looking at himself in the mirror. He started to reflect on why a nightmare like that occurred, He never truly hated the faunas. It's just that with Cardin being the team leader and school bully, he didn't have a say. He didn't have a choice but to join with the team and their bullying, Dove remembered the fake laughing he'd done when Cardin started his teasing with Velvet and how sad he felt when she ran off crying, because of him, it was because of him and his team she was so sad.

He quietly left his dorm and just wanted to go for a walk and think things through, he wasn't sleepy anymore so might as well he thought. He kept walking through Beacon academy until he was in the area where all the first year students had their big sleepover. He saw a corridor to the left he didn't notice before, above the doorway a sign read 'Beacon gardens.' He started walking there, interested in looking at some plants to kill some time. He explored for a couple minutes looking at a couple cacti until he heard a noise, not the basic noises of the walls or the bugs living on the plants but a noise from a person. Dove realized he wasn't alone in this garden, so he slowly discovered new areas to identify the source. As he looked around he saw a figure of someone one their knees, pouring something over the plants. He hid behind a rather large plant pot and spied on the person. At a new angle he saw, this person was pouring water on the plants, he also noticed there were carrot plants near her. Her, something Dove saw when he studied her figure and shape, it was really dark in the room where he had barely any light to see but the heat lamps did give support. Soon the girl finished pouring and stood up to go see some other plants, until she heard someone sniffle.

"Who-whos there?" she asked in the darkness. Dove already knew who the person was just by hearing the voice and accent, it was Velvet. 'Oh crap, of all people it's her?' He remembered how he was just thinking of her until it hit him. She knew he was there. 'What do I do?' he thought. Dove started to panic, then he froze when he heard "You, behind the pot. I know you're there, what do you want?" Dove knew he was pretty much screwed and slowly stood up, revealing himself. 'Do I bully her? I mean I usually do it, but... my teams not here' Dove mentally slapped himself. 'What kind of thought is that you idiot? You never wanted to bully anyone!' As he stood he heard her gasp. 'No, it's one of them! Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me I was just watering plants! I'm innocent here!'

But she was surprised as his only reaction was saying "Uh.. hey?" "Hi Dove." She returned. She was hesitant to ask "You're not like, going to hurt me right?" She was already planning an escape if the answer was yes. Dove was really struck by this, as he wasn't feeling like a bully or hurting someone at this time of day. "No of course not,just had a bad dream and wondered around for a bit until I found myself here. Why are you here?" he asked. "I always come here early to tend to my plants I've been growing for a while, I just don't have enough time during the day to do it." Dove leaned to his side a bit and glanced at what was in the pots. "Well, they're really pretty." He muttered without thinking, but as he realized what he said they both froze and looked at the ground. "Th-thank you" Velvet said. "So you've been growing these for how long?" Dove asked, trying to clear the awkward atmosphere. "Since I found out this place had a garden, so about a year and a half." She replied, relieved she wasn't going to get bullied.

* * *

Soon the conversation that took place lasted longer than they both planned and they saw they were getting closer to one another. The fearful feelings Velvet carried when she saw Cardin's teammate were vanishing and Dove felt like she wasn't afraid of him any more. Out of nowhere they don't remember when it happened, but the talk of plants had lead to personal related stories of their past. They discussed what each of their semblances were, how their weapons were designed, why they wanted to become hunters, funny family stories, and any negative tension between both of them was long gone. They were both sitting criss-cross across from each other when Dove looked to the left through a window, he saw that the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon. "We should get back to our beds, our teams will find out we were gone and we should get some sleep." Said Velvet. 'I'd love to get in your bed..' Thought Dove 'Wait, what did I just think to myself?!' "Dove? Dove, you alright" asked Velvet, she saw he was blushing slightly. "Uh.. yeah, yeah just thinking. So.. I'll see you later?" He said. "Sure, later is fine." Velvet said shyly. Without thinking, she leaned over a pulled him into a hug that caught him off guard. Blushing as red as the tomatoes in this garden, he lightly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. Dove could feel her rabbit ears on his face, they tickled his cheeks. After the hug felt like it lasted longer than it needed to be, the released each other and stared at their feet, afraid to look at each other's eyes. "So.. see you later?" asked/said Dove. "Yea-yes sure, until next time I guess." Velvet said blushing. Bothe teens turned around and went back to their respective dorm rooms, feeling quite happy after the events that just took place.


	2. Growing closer

Dove snuck back into his room without alerting his team, luckily they haven't woken up yet. Dove looked over at a clock on his desk. 5:07 A.M. Good, he still had more time for rest he was dying for, he slipped into his PJs, got into bed and fell asleep instantly. Where he had a happier dream where his team didn't try to kill him.

* * *

Velvet opened her dorm door and saw her teammates were still in bed. '_Good, the faster I get in bed, the better.' _She thought. She stripped off her uniform and was only in her flesh coloured bra and panties, ready to get in bed and sleep. But before she could even raise her covers she heard Coco clear her throat loud enough for Velvet to hear. Velvet gasped and turned around to see an upset Coco looking at her with a 'where have you been!' look. Velvet was so shocked and tired to say a word, leaving Coco to do the talking. "You're going to explain exactly why you came in here so early. But...later. Now just get in bed and sleep while you still can"

Coco's intimidation was enough to scare Velvet to sleep.

* * *

After a nearly 3 hour nap for both Dove and Velvet, they were feeling...some what better. Velvet sort of told the truth on why she arrived at 5 in the morning, her only reason was that she woke up early to water her plants and that was enough for Coco. But when Velvet thought back to the talk she had with a certain someone in the garden, she started to blush. In Dove's case however, it was easier to avoid suspicion with his team since they weren't awake to see him sneak in. He was tired though, but his eyes are usually closed so no one noticed. The routine with his team was different though, he no longer saw them as friends, considering the hurtful things they've done so far he looked at them with anger and disappointment. But said nothing throughout the day.

The first few classes had gone by fast and easy for Dove, he watched as Cardin played the fool to make fun of one of his victims, Jaune Arc. Dove held no personal thought for the boy, but was horrified when he saw his team leader beat the tar out of him at forever fall. _'All he did was throw a jar at you, but you beat him so bad and force him to abuse his team! He even saved your life and you still harass him'_ Thought Dove. He started contemplating developing a friendship with Jaune, but before he could give it much thought, the lunch bell rang dismissing every student in the class room.

When lunch came around, Dove was worried for Velvet that she might be abused again by his team. He wanted to find her and lead her away from his team's part of the cafeteria. When he passed through the doorway for the cafeteria he saw Cardin seeking all around the room in hopes of finding Velvet to tease. _'Not good, gotta act fast'_ Dove thought. Dove quickly looked over the room and didn't find her anywhere, so he waited by the doors to see if she would come by. Soon enough, he saw her come through the doors on his right and ready to get her tray of food. _'Alright, you can do this... Why are there butterflies in my stomach?'_

"Velvet!" Dove cried out to get to her first before Cardin. When she heard her name, she turned and saw Dove, who she gave a smile too. When Dove saw her pretty smile, it made him feel happier despite the situation. But he wondered, _'Why?' _When he got the Velvet, she tried greeting him, but she was interrupted as he pulled her out of the big room and into the halls. "Why'd you yank me out of there Dove? I'm hungry" Complained Velvet, as she tried to go back in she was blocked by Dove. She pouted at him. "Look, don't go in there. Remember the last time you were there? With my team?" Dove said. Haunting memories filled Velvet's mind back when Cardin started bullying her in the lunch room. "Well.. you're right I shouldn't go in there. But what do I do then? I'm starving."

Dove thought for a moment, but came up with an easy plan. "How about I get the food for you, and just come back out here?" Velvet was surprised by his sudden nobility for her. "You- you'd do th-that for m-me?" Velvet half asked, half stuttered. Her stuttering caused Dove to blush a bit. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Dove answered. Velvet was **really** blushing now. Her only answer to Dove's proposal was to nod lightly. "Wait here Vel, I'll be back" Dove said before entering the cafeteria. _'Did he just call me "Vel?"'_ Velvet was thinking why she was entitled this new alleged nickname

* * *

Dove was making his way through the lunch room, trying not to be seen by any of his teammates and just get the food for Velvet. But as luck would have it, as he was heading to the door he heard Russell's loud voice call him over to their table to sit. Dove walked to them shamefully and upset since he was so close. "Uh hey guys, whats up?" Dove asked. ""What's up" is that you tried skipping out on us, we eat together and then give that rabbit freak what for! Where did you plan on going?" Bossed Cardin. "Well.. it's just that I...I've...been concerned with my shitty grades and I'm doing extra credit." Was Dove's only reply. "You're not getting nerdy on us are ya Dove?" Asked Russell. Cardin chuckled at that. "Naw man, it's just that Ports being a dick about my grades so I can't stay long." Dove choked out, hoping they'd believe it. "Well see ya later man" Sky spoke up for once. Offering a fist bump, which Dove accepted. Dove then left his team, was out the doors, and tray in hand, found Velvet.

She smiled as she saw Dove come out the lunchroom with her tray, she almost wanted to hug him again. But not let it be awkward as the last time. She had already found a place where she and him could eat in secret. "Thanks Dove! Now, follow me" She said with a hint of seductivity in her voice. "Wait.. What?" He asked while starting to blush "I said.." She got a bit **too** close and whispered:"Follow me Dove" Dove gulped and did what he was told without any questions. As they were walking, Dove was looking at her walk, the way she was swaying her hips, he was getting mesmerized by how sexy-'_What are you thinking man? Control yourself! We've only talked like, 2 times!_ Soon they reached a closet that was rarely used. She opened it with one free hand while the other carried her tray and they both went in unnoticed. Dove turned on a light to shine the room, it was nearly empty, with just a shelf with only a few old worn out cleaning tools and a broom in the corner. Velvet sat down and leaned against a wall across the door. Dove just kinda stood awkwardly taking this scene in. Velvet patted the spot next to her "Sit" She instructed. Dove sat next to her and pulled out his lunch box, opening it and eating the contents inside. After a minute of awkward eating, Dove asked "So did you bring me here Vel?" _'Oh my Monty! He said it again!'_ Velvet got flustered when he said that but managed to answer. "I just wanted to see you again and talk with you." She said shyly. "Well alright, but, why here?" Dove asked the faunas girl. She was blushing a very deep dark red now. "I.. i kinda wanted...t-to talk..in private..." Dove was really trying to avoid the awkwardness. "So what did you wanna talk about then?" He asked. "I just wanted to know why you're were bullying me with your friends before but now... you're nice and we're in a..closet...together.." Dove was still trying to figure that out for himself, he felt like he was betraying his team by befriending Velvet, but he didn't want to be a bully anymore and hurt the girl leaning on his soldier. _'Wait...when did that happen?'_

* * *

And so Dove explained everything to Velvet, what his views on faunas were, why he pretended to bully her (Which he apologized for), how he felt about his team, and so on. While he was talking, Velvet stared at his face the whole time. _'Was he always this cute?- Put yourself together Velvet! We're just friends for the moment.'_ But as she told herself that last part, her heart stung a bit and she didn't know why. _'Was my head always resting on his soldier?'_ She was too scared to pull away, plus it was comfy. She heard him stop talking and she looked up to see why, but as she did, she saw him looking at her as well. Their faces were just centimeters apart and close enough to feel each other's breath breeze on their face. They were both blushing a darker red than Ruby's cape and soon, they didn't know who did it first, but they leaned in ever so slightly so their noses were touching. Then their foreheads were touching. Velvet felt a hand on the side of her jawline that caressed her face so softly. They both closed their eyes. They tilted their heads right. Velvet felt the hand pull her in closer as she puckered her lips, while Dove did the same. A millisecond later they felt each others lips touch and...

To be continued...

**A/N:Cliff hanger! What's going to happen next? Just wait, plus I have something new and special for the next chapter!**


	3. The bunny and the bird's love

**A/N:You know what sucks? When you're writing a pretty long chapter for your story and you're far in, but your dumbass somehow "accidently" closes the tab and every thing you wrote is gone. But thats why I'm writing for this story. oh yeah, lemon ahead. Happy new year.**

Their lips had pressed against each other's as a new force of lust started to grow in them, they pushed themselves at each other. Dove and Velvet were really making out now, lips swapping, tongues wrestling, and passion growing. Dove had wrapped his arms around her waist as she started to lay on top of his body, she grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him close. Velvet was now straddling Dove's waist, they pulled away for air and Velvet got closer to sit on his chest, her face still close to his. Velvet stared into his eyes as he did the same. "D-Dove...I...I..Want more.." She nervously stated, hoping that he could oblige. Dove sat up, so she was now sitting on his waist with her legs on the outside of his. Dove brought her close to start making out again,and started unbuttoning her outer shirt then took it off, leaving her in just her white uniform shirt.

She broke her kiss to quickly strip her shirt off, while Dove took his top off. She was now in her bra and blushing a bit as she saw Dove looking at her chest. "S-sorry they're not big, I hate having small b-breast" She apologized. "Nonsense, I don't care about your breast size. Just as long as they're yours." Dove reassured, pecking her lips. Velvet started feeling better after hearing that and reached behind her to unhook her bra. When she did, she instantly felt a hand on one of them, massaging it, making her lean her head back and moan softly. Dove then grabbed both breast and started kneading them, occasionally rubbing a nipple with his thumb or licking it, then place it in his mouth to suck on. Velvet's moans were getting more constant and louder, with her whimpering sometimes.

Velvet grew tired of this and wanted something different, she went lower on Dove's waist, and started tugging on his pants. He got the hint of what she wanted and unbuttoned his pants while Velvet pulled them off along with his boxers. When she looked back up, she was surprised when she was face to face with his half-erect member that stood seven inches. She was no professional with these types of situations and had no idea how to deal with it, so all she thought of was to grab him and move her hand a bit.

"D-does that...feel good?" She asked hoping she was doing a good job. Dove groaned in response when her grip got tighter and felt more pleasurable.

"Yeah, just keep...going..oh God" She had wrapped her whole hand around his now stiff member and was going faster. She brought her face closer and let her tongue touch the head of his dick, she started licking around the head for a while until she licked up from the base to the tip of his shaft, making him moan more.

'_It doesn't taste bad, I really like it. And I must be doing good so far.'_ Velvet thought while going down on Dove. After licking around his whole penis, she finally got to sucking and wrapped her lips around his tip, going low as she can without gagging, all the while swirling her tongue around his head. This was feeling too amazing for Dove, his mind was filled with ecstasy and was about to release, he didn't want to finish yet without entering her first. So he pulled her away from his dick and brought her back to straddle his waist, and pulled off her skirt and moved her leggings down along with her panties, with his member pressing against her belly, and pulled her in for another long, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Dove brought their foreheads together and looked in her eyes and asked. "You...uh.. sure about this?"

"Yes Dove, I don't know what it is but I want to give myself up for you. Please, For me?" She begged

"Alright Vel, but its going to hurt"

Velvet kissed him again. "I don't care, we've made it this far, lets go further."

And with that she positioned herself so she was above his dick, and slowly lowered herself onto his waiting organ, and her hymen was busted when she went all the way down, making her yell out loud from the pain. Dove waited for her to get over the strain from losing her virginity and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Its ok, we'll start when you're ready." He assured her. Velvet was recovering from the pain until it turned into pleasure while she rested her head on Dove's shoulder, she sat up straight and was ready to keep going. Dove put his hands on her waist to steady her as she went up and down on him

"Oh my..God.. AHH.. Dove! It's amazing! oh..kya! Keep going!" Velvet was in bliss with Dove with this moment they shared. He brought her close and smashed his lips against hers, silencing her cries of joy. She moaned into the kiss. Dove again felt her breast, feeling them up and satisfying Velvet even more, helping her reach her peak as she yelled out from her orgasmic high. Velvet had came, and Dove was getting near as well. "Vel..I've..got to pull out soon! Dove told her. Velvet kissed him again and said "No.. please Dove don't! I want it inside! I want you inside me!..oh fuck, please.. cum in me!" Dove kept pounding into her and got faster with each thrust on the point of cumming soon, until his last thrust as he released himself into her, making her squeal in delight.

Velvet collapsed onto Dove with her head resting on his chest, and his arms around her waist. Their heavy breathing was going down, and they were both regaining energy while cuddling in each others arms, Velvet looked up at Dove's eyes and smiled, which he returned. She went closer and kissed him with as much love she felt for him. "That was incredible Dove, you were great." Velvet told him before pecking his lips. "Yeah that was wonderful Vel, for my first time I enjoyed it but, I came inside you..." Dove told her with worry in his voice.

"It's ok, Coco knows someone that could get me a pill for that, but it felt great when you did." She replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but, if we went that far do you maybe...like...wanna...be together?"

Velvet immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "We just gave each others virginities and now you're asking? Of course I wanna be your girlfriend Dove. I love you!"

Dove kissed her forehead "I love you too Vel, we should get dressed though, lunch ends soon."

"Oh crap you're right! we should hurry."

Piece by piece, the new teen couple had put on all their clothing and were ready to leave the room they had made love. Hoping no one would find out. When they were fully dressed and ready to leave do turned to her and pulled her close by her waist. "Listen Velvet, I love you and I'm happy to be your new boyfriend but, we have to keep a low profile on our relationship. My team would kill me if Cardin found out I was dating one of his victims, but I promise to try my best and get them away from bullying you." He finished looking in her eyes.

"I understand Dove, same with my team. If Coco knew I was seeing a boy she'd put you on a kill list."

After discussing their plans for their new relationship, Dove and Velvet kissed each other good bye and finally left through the door to their teams. Happier than they were in a long while.


	4. Status update

**This story has put on hiatus out of respect for the passing of Monty oum. I have not discontinued it, I just won't update in a very long time. But I still have most of the new chapter written. It's just that I've lost most of my motivation since monty's death.**


	5. Have to lose suspicion

**A/N:After writing** **my**** first Lemon, I'm going more into the plot and introducing more characters besides Dove and Velvet. They're teams for example, will be here, but I'm not sure if RWBY and JNPR will make any appearance. And FYI I don't have any schedule or planned release dates, I update when I feel like it. It's just that I'm like the king of procrastination.**

* * *

Dove and Velvet had left the room they had... relations in, and split up to find their teams. Dove knew Cardin usually held his team somewhere else to waste some time for fun, resulting with them being late for classes and keeping up the reputation of being bad students. _'He still might be in the lunch room, if I can catch up with them and act like nothing happened, none of 'em will be the wiser'_ Dove thought. He made his way to the cafeteria doors and opened one to look in and see it half empty with some students getting ready to leave. After darting his eyes around the room, Dove spotted his bully of a leader looking for him as well. When they made eye contact, Dove made his way to Cardin and his team.

"Took ya long enough, where were ya man?" Russel asked before eating the last bits of his meal.

"I uh.. said I had work.. to do, for Port's class." Dove replied

"But it took you the entire lunch period to do it all?" asked a confused Sky.

"Well I um...umm..." _Come on man say something!' _Dove was desperate to avoid any suspicion from his team. He decided to tell them a different version of the truth.

"Yeah I met up with bunny girl and showed her what's real."

When he said that Russel grinned and Cardin chuckled to himself. Except for Sky, whom showed to pride with his friends response. Dove caught on with Sky's silence and worried.

_'Does he not believe me? But they do so I don't have to convince him right?'_

"So you got your hands on the rabbit freak huh? What'd you say to her? Did you touch her or the ears?" Cardin asked, hoping for something funny

Dove blushed, taking the questions out of context and remembering what had transpired between him and his new girlfriend.

"I kinda..just... the usual y'know?" Was all he could say.

Cardin frowned at that answer,disappointed with his team member.

"Man you don't know anything about showing her how wrong it is to be a faunas, you shoulda called me over and let me have at her."

"There's no way you're touching her..." Dove muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Cardin decided to forget about Dove and see his other victim to pick on, Jaune Arc. At first he wanted to make the young man's life hell for fun, but when his partner Pyrrha single-handedly fought off his team, and he got into the very first first-year student relationship with the natural fighter Ruby Rose, Cardin got jealous. Jealous that Jaune's team could beat up all of his teammates with the flick of their wrist. Jealous that he was the first freshman to get into a relationship while Cardin was still single. Jealous that his friends have his back, while Cardin's team ran away from one Ursa major. He wanted to make Jaune pay.

Dove felt bad for Jaune, he didn't know him that well but as he saw the young blonde get bullied and remain as Cardin's punching bag, a great amount of respect grew for Jaune. He knew one day, when he was filled by guilt, he would apologize to all of his team's victims. Velvet already accepted Dove in the most special way possible, so he chose to speak to Jaune in a man-to-man conversation some time soon.

But Dove saw the preying look in his leaders eyes and wasn't ready for another teasing session between him and Jaune. He had to take action now.

"Hey Cardin, uhh... Let me tell you how funny it was when I dealt with bunny girl. But first lets get to class and not be late." Dove told Cardin, trying to escape the situation.

"What? But I was gonna.. Oh whatever, let's just get to class.

Dove sighed in relief, happy that Jaune wouldn't be a victim today.

* * *

Velvet was on her way to her team. Wondering what excuse she could tell them for not being there, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few moments back with her new boyfriend Dove.

_'I can't believe I just let him have his way with me, but I feel something In him that I want... want to have for myself and know more about him.'_

Velvet's thoughts kept creeping on her to where she couldn't focus where she was walking to, she bumped right into someone's back in the hallway.

"Oh dear, sorry about that... Yatsu?"

Velvet looked up at who she walked into and saw it was her tall teammate Yatsuhashi. Whom, gave her a surprised look.

"Velvet where were you? We spent the entire lunch period looking for you."

And from behind Yatsuhashi, appeared the rest oh Velvet's team, Fox and Coco. Fox looked expressionless as usual, but Coco looked disappointed and rather mad at Velvet. Like a mother would to her kid that tried to steal from a store and get away.

"Yes Velvet, where were you spending your time?" Coco more interrogated instead of asked.

Velvet blushed as she thought back to what she was "doing" during the lunch hour, and had to come up with an excuse .

"Well... I was just... I skipped lunch.. to study, to study for Oobleck's class..." That was the best Velvet could come up with at the moment to justify her absence.

Coco, of course, wasn't convinced, but didn't want to waste time during the passing period and be late for her class. Team CFVY usually had all classes together, except for this one in particular, where Velvet would separate with her team into Oobleck's class. Mainly full of first years. Why Velvet chose a freshman class, is beyond Coco, but as long as her best friend was happy she couldn't care less.

"Be that as it may, just let your team know when you're wondering off someplace else, clear?" Coco commanded.

"Yes Coco! er.. ma'am, yes ma'am!" Coco stuttered out of fear.

Coco sighed, but bid her friend goodbye, walking to her class with her other teammates following suit.

* * *

_I don't know how long I can keep so many people off my back without getting suspicious, this is getting stressful but at least I got someone that loves me. And I love them too' _Is what went through Dove and Velvet's minds.

**I know I said I wouldn't write in a long time since Monty's passing, and that I lost most of my motivation. But when the grieving process had ended, I had the sudden need to continue what I've got here. So this chapter is for Monty.**

**Follow, favourite, and review please!**


	6. Another update

**IMPORTANT**

**Hello again, well its been nearly 4 months before I even touched this story (Or any other story for that matter) but I'll summarize what's been going on. Since Monty's passing I sort of lost motivation for writing, but that didn't mean I would abandon this site. I told myself that I would continue writing once spring break came by, but my keyboard for my laptop has been broken for the past 4 years and since then, I've been using a plug-in one. But it's gotten really old and I've had to angle the board at a certain angle so the wire will work inside, but since the begging of summer it barely even works at all, resulting me with using an on-screen board. As this is being typed, I'm at my mother's apartment using her working laptop. Plus, I have summer school until July 9th I believe, But that hasn't been much of a distraction since it's only 2 hours long. So I'll have to either buy a new keyboard for my old crappy laptop or keep updating my stories with my mother's laptop which seems easier, although she lives far at least 30 minutes from where I live and I can't visit often, but still more than I usually do. **

**So basically, and I can assure all my followers and fans that I love you all, and that you won't have to worry about me forgetting my stories. I will never give up on this site or any of my stories I've written so far, I discovered this wonderful place in November of 2013 and met great authors, read fantastic stories, and built up the courage to even make some of my own.I lost my mojo along the lines but I'm back to writing since summer is SO boring and I've got nothing to do. If you have any questions or anything else to say please do not be afraid to PM me or comment on one of my stories I'll answer as best as my mind will allow me to. I will never Leave the RWBY community and I have no plans to do so.**

_ ~Jauney boy_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Suprise y'all this story has come back to the dead! Mainly because I'm on a writing fury since volume three comes out this weekend and I'm just hyped for RWBY. It took a while to see where this story would go after the last chapter but I feel like I know what I'm doing, at least I hope so. I'm glad I got this many follows since this pairing is so crack and I barely ship it but, waddya gone do? So here's the newest Stray Bird.**

* * *

Dove and Velvet had to use the best of their abilities to hide their relationship from their teams. Cardin was a straight up racist and would kill Dove if he found out his teammate was dating a faunas. Coco never had a chance to talk with Cardin but she was almost out for his throat as soon as she found out his team was bullying her friend. If she ever saw Velvet crying or getting bullied again, Coco would immediately castrate every member of CDRL without a second thought.

Although Dove knew what Cardin's reaction would be, he didn't really know much about the rest of the team and their thought would be. He was scared but desperate to find trust with someone. He had gotten close with Sky somewhat, but not enough to to tell him any secrets. Russel looked and acted too much like a punk Dove avoided any contact with him, nothing against Russell but he would had to come last with trust. It was hard enough being the actual nice guy a,one a team of bullies, when said bullies where bullying the girl you were dating (despite not actually going on any dates) but at least he had Velvet to vent with (despite not doing any actual venting). Man, they should really act like they're in a relationship already, maybe he'll ask her out like he should...

* * *

Velvet was in a slight crisis

She was dating one member of a racist team that once bullied her, and said team is the most hated in all the school. She was happy to find out he wasn't like the rest of them, but wondered where the fake bully part of him started and the one that made love to her ended. Her whole team would either be confused, angry, or just kill her if they found out what she was doing behind their backs, the same goes for her friends in RWBY and JNPR. The time was now for the both of them, they had to talk about their feeling and them in general. Luckily it was the weekend and teams were free, and she fortunately had Dove's scroll number. Time to finally make the call.

* * *

On a nice autumn weekend where students were free to spend time with themselves without any worry about homework, they can go out and socialize, perhaps spar and train. And as for Dove, his team always... Just stayed in and lounged. Cardin was playing video games, Russell was eating fat snacks without any care for where the wrappers might go, and Sky was on his scroll just sitting there.

_'My whole team, nothing but slobs'_

Dove was sitting on the edge of his bed bored outta his mind. This was pretty much the norm these days, whenever they had freedom they would just be what they really are, gross and lazy. This isn't what is idea was when coming to Beacon and forming a team. Not that he could say much or he'd feel the wrath of Cardin, but Cardin couldn't also care less where his teammates might go so Dove just upped and left without anyone saying goodbye except for Sky to lazily wave.

Dove exited his dorm and made his way down the halls and out the building searching for anything to distarct him. He stopped walking when he found the statue right outside the entrance to the school.

_'is this what my team and strive for? The glory of becoming a huntsman or a group of jerks?'_

While contemplating his teams motives, his scroll went off indicating he had an incoming call. From Velvet.

This made his heart beat twice as faster, he had forgotten about her this weekend and spent so much time to avoid getting attention without actually talking to her. Now was a great chance to see if they were serious. He closed his eyes, took a big sigh, and prepared himself on what to say before opening it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dove, I was wondering... If we can talk maybe. About us... Somewhere..."

Dove was offput about this, she didn't want to break up did she? This couldn't happen now, not so soon.

"Sure, um. Where and when?"

"At the greenhouse where we met, and as soon as you can please."

"Alright then, I'm on my way."

And with that the call ended, but what was it all to mean? What did she want to talk about? Their status as a couple? How her day was? Did she need to vent? Dove didn't really have any knowledge on girls and their needs so he just wanted this experience with Velvet to go great as it could. This was his first relationship and he be damned if it would be his last. So he made his way to the greenhouse with high hopes this wouldn't end badly, plus he also wanted to talk to Velvet. About what they were and if they could hang out in secret.

After all, they did have that one intimate moment that really mean a lot to the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is, I know it's shorter than usual and nowhere near my usual thousand word chapters but I think that might be the new thing. Hope you loved it and please leave a review.**


End file.
